The True Meaning of Friendship
by sakura mae su
Summary: Liana and the sk gang are finally friends but what is this feeling that Horo has inside with Liana and what happens if Ren is involved find out! HoroXOc....
1. My Story

The True Meaning of Friendship

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sakura mae su: this is my first ever fanfic actually I didn't wrote it this is my friends work not mine but anyway enjoy!

renyao44: I wrote this I took a lot of effort on doing this story this is somewhat based on a true story so enjoy……and 'chibi.x.love' pls. read it or else!

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but my friend own the oc's involve in it……

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oc's Descriptions…

Liana Orashima

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Brown let's say she's a brunette haired girl

Kanae Orashima Mother of Liana

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Kazuma Takameshi little brother of Liana

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blonde

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1: My Story

Some memories aren't needed to leave traces but some of them can lead us to a whole new beginning.

This is my story of a true friendship I Liana Orashima.

I was born in a family of shamans my mother Kanae Orashima was a very skilled shaman she taught me everything I could know. I was the only born through the family Orashima.

My father left us when I was 4 years old, during that time our life changed my family suffered because of the state of our living we began to feel pain that I wished that it would be just a dream and be able to wake up from this nightmare.

Sometimes I felt pain but. I could not express it in anyway but just keeping it all inside of my lonely heart.

I never had friends and I don't have a brother or sister I was just all alone in one place wishing I had someone to talk to.

But finally I got a brother my mother's sister died so her son was the only one left so my mother adopted him as her own son and I treated him as my little brother.

He seemed to be also lonely and quiet at times but I can understand how he feels.

I saw him at one time in his room staring at the stars with a big grin on his face.

"What are you looking at Kazuma?"

"Hm…I was just looking at the stars my mother always told me that when someone have died they would go up there and become stars that's why I'm looking at them it's as if I'm looking at my own mother."

I looked at him with pity I understand how he feels to lose someone who is dear to you but he seemed to be happy having that big grin on his face but I know deep inside he's sad of the fact that he lose his own mother.

Kazuma's dad died in an accident when he was still a baby and now his mother died because of sickness.

I went up to him and tried to hug him."Kazuma you don't have to pretend anymore if you want to let out all of the things you feel inside then let it all out."

He cried and cried inside my arms letting out the pain and sadness he feels

"I'm sorry it's just that I would never expect that all of this would happen at first I thought that …if father would be gone I had still my mother but know I have nothing no one in my family anymore."

Just that now I realized how he had been lonely for all of those years and I remember how I felt, ever since my father left us I also felt loneliness, pain and anger that if he hadn't left us everything would be okay.

"It's okay everything would be fine you're not lonely anymore I'm here for you I promise to be your own sister and I would treat you as my own baby brother."

"Th…ank….y…you _ne-san"_

I simply smiled of the thought that he called me his own _ne-san._

Kazuma cried all night but now he slumbered into a deep sleep but I never leave his side I was just right there beside him.

I finally have someone to talk to but even if I had Kazuma I still wished one more thing friends.

Ever since I was a child Let's just say she's 10 years old and her "brother" is 7 years old I dreamed of having friends because for me the word friends is a very special word that not any ordinary person can be called _friends . _

I wanted to experienced happiness to be with someone who you cared for sharing laughter, love, pain and happiness to have fun and sharing experiences and letting out all the emotions you feel and to be able to know that you are not all alone and that someone who cared for you.

I know that someday I would be able to find friends who would care for me and to be loved.


	2. A Whole New Beginning

True Meaning of Friendship

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

sakura mae su: well I know the first chapter it's kind of weird but it's not my fault! If someone did his best in the fanfic

renyao44: what are you blaming me! I took a lot of effort in writing it and besides this story is based on me.

sakura mae su: oh…yah I forgot this story is based on ren's life all of the content there was all true but why did you put yourself to the character of a girl?

renyao44: well bec. I want to. I didn't want anyone to be suspicious that I was that character well anyways...here's chapter two of The True Meaning of Friendship...A Whole New Beginning...

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king key...got that!

Chapter 2: A Whole New Beginning

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What a boring day." Liana said as she laid down on her bed while staring at the bedroom ceiling thinking about what happened in today's "activities".

"First of all I have tons of homework and three tests tomorrow well that's just **great**!"

Liana is not the kind of person who has a lot of things to do her maybe a smart person but sometimes she likes to be lazy at times.

"I hope mother and Kazuma are here."

"I sure miss them if they agreed to come with me to Japan but **nooooo** they have things to do!"

Well four years had passed we can just say that a lot of changes had happened. Liana's mom now has a great job and she is now working as manager of a big company.

Kazuma in the other hand is in china training with Liana's grandfather because he thinks he can be a great shaman one day even though he's just 11 years old.

Well Liana's mom decided to resume her studies to Japan but it seems not that good for Liana at all.

"If mother didn't have to convince me to go to Japan and resume my studies here I would have been spending time with Kazuma and not with **books!"**

She sighed and tried to get dress out of her school uniform.

"Well nothing will happen if I just lay all around here and do nothing."

She paused for a moment and tried to think what to do.

"Well I'm too tired to study for know."

Suddenly a light bulb appears at of nowhere.

"Oh...I know I can go to the park and try to paint the sunset."

Liana is very good at art specially with painting when she has nothing to do she would take her art materials and go to a place where she can paint and one of her favorite places to go is the park.

"Well if I want to paint the sunset I must be there at the right time."

"What time is it anyway?'

She took a look at her watch and it says 5:40

"Ah...is that the time if I don't get there by 5 minutes I'm going to be late!"

She took all the things she needed and ran towards the door.

_**At the meantime inside of the Asakura Household**_

"**Come back here you stupid Ainu baka!"**

Well there's not much of a change here at the Asakura Household at all.

Well first of all once again Horohoro drank all of Ren's milk and now Ren's chasing Horo all around in the onsen with his kwan dao while Horohoro is running for the sake of his life.

"I told you Ren I'm sorry I didn't mean to drink all of your milk I didn't know it was yours."

"Oh...yah the name** REN** is written at the front of the bottle!"

"Well I guess you're too **STUPID **enough to not notice it!"

"I'm sorry Ren."

"Tell it to someone who **CARES**!"

"You drank all of my milk and now you're going to** DIE!"**

Meanwhile at the far end of the room there stood Anna and Yoh watching all the commotion happening.

"I'm Anna should I stop them."

"Nah...Just leave them until their hearts content."

"But Anna if we don't stop them right now there will be nothing left from our house."

"Whatever."

Yoh stood up and came between Ren and Horo while Horo in the other hand change into chibi form hugging Yoh and begging for mercy.

"Yoh help me Ren's going to kill me!"

"Oh...come on Ren stop it already you're acting like kids."

"Horo said he was sorry."

"Well** SORRY** is not enough!"

"I don't want to see that ugly face of yours AGAIN until dinner!'

"FINE then!"

Horo turned normal again and went to a chair and started thinking of what happened between him and Ren.

_That Ren he always shouts at me it wasn't my fault that_ _I drink all of his milk well maybe it is but he doesn't have to go and kill me._

_All of this just makes my head hurt maybe I can go to the park and just get some air._

Horo got out from the door and went straight to the park.

While Horo was walking he was still occupied of what happened.

Then suddenly WHAM..(Yup you guess it...)

Liana got bump of while she was running and all of her stuff was scattered all around the floor.

"Ow...oh...crap."Liana said as she rubs her head.

"god...what hit me?"Horo said as he rubs his forehead.

Horo got up and noticed that a girl was the one who hit him.

"Are you okay?" Helping a hand to Liana.

Liana got back to her senses and looked up and saw a boy with blue hair and weird clothing.

"Yah...I'm ...okay."Taking Horo's hand.

Liana then noticed that all of her things was scattered all around and she began picking them up.

"Let me help you with that."

Horo started to pick up liana's canvas when he noticed one of liana's paintings.

"Did you paint this?"

Liana saw that horo was holding her painting of a garden.

"Yah...it is."

"Well I think it's beautiful."

"Oh...thanks."

"By the way my name is Horohoro Usui what's yours?"

"I'm Liana Orashima."

"By the way I'm sorry if I hit you sometimes I'm a just a cults."

"No it's okay it's my fault of not looking where I was going."

Suddenly Horo got a good look at Liana.

_She's beautiful and a good artist too._

Liana noticed Horo was looking at her and she started to blush.

"Um...Liana do you want to watch the sunset with me take it as an apology for what happen."

"Sure...I would like to watch the sunset with you."

_Well painting just have to wait I guess._

**_sakura mae su: WEll that's the end of the 2nd chapter hope you all like it! I know its long well what the heck..._**

_**renyao44: Well I think it's worth it!**_

_**sakura mae su: What's goon happen to Horo and Liana Find out in the third chapter **_

_**Pls.REVIEW key...**_


	3. New Faces

The True Meaning of Friendship

**sakura mae su: Well here's the third chapter you were waiting for some that is…well anyways …..Hope you like the other two chapters**

**renyao44: Yah…and it really meant everything to me for those who like the story…..and I want to point out to those who reviewed.**

'**chibi.x.love': Tnks for reviewing and I also read your story and it's also nice it meant everything to me if you review**

**LetMyLoveReachYourHeart: Thank you for reviewing don't worry I won't make you cry I promise.**

**Jai Akari: Thnks for reviewing and for the comments you gave now I know what to do...**

**renyao44: ok...here's the third chapter of The True Meaning of Friendship New Faces...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king key!**

Chapter 3: New Faces

_**At the park **_

"So what are you doing here at park are you waiting for someone special or a friend maybe?"

"Actually I don't have any friends I just came here to paint that's all."

The happy face of Horohoro began to change into a face that said sadness all over it.

"Why do you have no friends?"

"Well I'm a shy person when it comes to people and people don't want me to become...their... friends."

Liana's face also began to change into a sad face.

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"Of course I do but sometimes I just want to be alone."

"I'm a person who you can say that hides all her feelings when it comes to people and express in a different way."

"In my way of course by painting."

"Whatever I feel inside I express it just by painting."

"Sometimes many people think I'm weird because whenever I talk people say that I'm not talking to anyone but a ghost."

"That's why I don't have friends they just don't understand they... just...don't."

"You're a shaman aren't you?"

"How did you know that I'm a shaman?"

"Well I am one too."

"At least someone understands me."

"Look I know how you feel being the only one who can see ghosts and people think you're crazy or something."

"Tell you what I can be your friend in fact I'm going to introduce you right know to my friends."

"B...but Ho...Horo."

Horo stood up and grab Liana by the arm and started walking.

Liana in the other hand was surprised at that moment but at least now she knew that she would call somebody her one and true friend.

_**Meanwhile at the Asakura Household **_

"Um...where could Horo be?"

At the meantime it seems Ren and the others are worried about Horo well Yoh that is Ren didn't even cared and well I think Anna didn't care either.

"Ren do you know where Horo is?"

"Why are you asking me I don't care maybe he's lost or something because he is too **stupid** enough to know where to go for all I care."

Manta and the others are there too including Lyserg, Ryu, Tamao and Pirika.

"Do you think he gone out to find some chicks or something."

Explained by a hairy old guy.

"No I don't think oni-chan would ever do that."

"Yoh-kun do you think he's okay."

"I think he will be okay Manta."

"Yoh do you want me to use my dowsing powers to find him."

"I don't think that's necessary at all Lyserg."

"Where could oni-chan be I'm beginning to feel worried?"

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

"Yup he's here."

Yoh stood up and opened the door to see a happy face Horo with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes standing right beside him.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone it's just that a met a friend in the park that's all."

While Horo was explaining why he was late.

Liana in the other hand was thinking.

"_So this is Horo's friends they seem to be nice and interesting too."_

Liana saw many faces there was a hairy man who seemed to have clothes as Elvis with the hair and everything trying to convince Liana to be his girl.

A girl who has a very serious face with a black hair and red bandana.

A boy who wears Chinese clothing who doesn't care of what's happening to his surroundings.

A pink haired girl who seem so shy to a person with orange earphones.

A blue headed girl who looked just like Horo.

A fat but small kid more like a fat midget who tends to follow the kid with orange earphones.

And a girl with green hair who seemed cute.

While Horo was done explaining well it took him long enough to finish him finally introduced Liana to the others

"Guys I want you to meet Liana Orashima we just met a while ago.'

"Nice meeting you all."

After everyone was finished introducing themselves Liana finally know their names.

The girl who looked strict beyond reason was Anna and was Yoh's fiancée.

The guy who looked and act like Elvis is Ryu A.K.A. hairy caveman.

The Chinese man was known as Ren

The girl with a pink hair is Tamao.

The girl who seemed to look just like Horo was Horo's sister Pirika.

The fat small guy is Manta A.K.A. the fat midget.

The girl who seemed to be a boy is Lyserg.

And the boy with orange earphones in Yoh.

"So where do you came from?"

Yoh trying to break the conversation of Horo explaining how he met Liana over and over."

"I'm from china actually I grew up and was born there."

"Just like Ren."

While Yoh was explaining the things about Ren of how similar Liana is with Ren Horo who was sitting next to Liana and whispered something in her ear.

"At least you wouldn't be lonely anymore because you have us now."

Whispering enough that no one could hear them.

"I'm glad that I met you not only I had friends but I had you beside me."

Looks like Liana had found her friends the one who can be with her sharing laughter.fun and most importantly Love.

**sakura mae su That's the end of chapter 3 hope you all like it there's not much to read but I promise to improve on with my next chapter and sorry by the way to the misspelled and lack of spacing on the other chapters.**

**renyao44: Another great chapter by my cuz...I like though it was friendly whatever that means anyway stay tuned to the next chapter!**

**sakura mae su: sorry but I think I'll be not updating that much bec. It's already the start of my classes and of course tons of homework so I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	4. School

**The True Meaning of Friendship**

**sakura mae su: hi to one and all!**

**renyao44: why are you happy all of a sudden?**

**sakura mae su: why is it bad to be happy?**

**renyao44: no but it's kind of weird because sometimes you're not really a jolly person.**

**sakura mae su: yah...and you're not annoying.**

**renyao44: ofcourse I'm not!**

**sakura mae su: oh...really what happened to that time when my friend aica have a letter for you and your screaming out loud over and over again that aica has a letter for me!**

**renyao44: um...well I'm excited at that time isn't my fault! That I love her.**

**(Silence...)**

**renyao44: what so I like her not a big deal or anything!**

**sakura mae su: good for you ren! Anyway here's chapter 4 of The True Meaning of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: sakura mae su doesn't own shaman king key pls. stick that in your head so I won't repeat it again**

Chapter 4: School

After all the introduction and stuff happening in the Asakura household Yoh invited Liana to dinner so he could know more about Liana .

They were sitted in a round dining table while Liana was in between Horo and Lyserg.

"So Liana can you tell us about your family?" Lyserg said with a bit excitement upon his voice.

"There's not that much to tell but if you insist my mother works as a director in a big company she's working in France right now my brother in the other hand is in china training with my grandfather."

"What about your father?" Manta asked.

"Right now I don't have a father you see I was still little when he left us." Some sadness at the tone of her voice.

"I'm sorry Liana I didn't know." Manta said as he looked a bit sorry for intrusting that question.

"No it's okay it's not your fault anyway."

"Are you all shamans in your family?"Pirika said.

"To be precise yes we are but my brother is still having a lot of training to do with my grandfather."

"Wait do you go to a nearby school here?" Yoh said with a face of curiosity.

"I do go to a nearby school here."

"I knew it your face was a bit familiar to me in that case were classmates!"

"That's great we all go to that school I guess we are all going to meet there and if you like Liana you could bring your friends like everyone says the more the merrier."

"Actually I don't have any friends before I met you guys.'

Everyone was shocked and sad of what Liana said even Ren was sad.

"Why Liana why do you have no friends."Yoh said.

"It's kind of a long story but I know Horo can explain if you like."

"Well that's okay at least you have us I know you won't regret being one of our friends it will be fun I promise you."

Horo trying to dismiss the question and for Liana not to be sad again.

"I'm I think it's getting late I better go home."

"Sure why don't I accompany you home."

"Well if that's okay for you then it will be fine with me."

"Well okay guys I will be back in a second."

"Sure Horo goodbye Liana see you at school tomorrow."Yoh saying with the carefree smile on his face.

"Bye guys I'm grateful that I met you I had a great time see you tomorrow."

Horo and Liana got out from the door and started walking.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yup sure did you know Horo if I didn't get meet you in the park I'm sure I'm still lonely up to know you see it's hard for me to make friends I'm not like you who has the confidence to ask people to be your friends but all in all you sure made my day. Yoh and the others are really nice to me even Ren and I'm not the person who is happy in all places but now I' am."

"You know Liana it's not bad for some people to make friends everyday to be honest when I saw you I really think that you are a very special person inside if you're not then I wouldn't drag you to meet my friends and I'm really happy that you even shared part of your life to me."

"Well were here."

They stood in a very big mansion there was a big gate with a speaker and a fountain in front of the main door leading to the house.

"Th-this is where you live?"Horo looking amazed of how enormous Liana's house is.

"Yup I know is big for one person like me to live in but this is my family's house right now and I'm the only person living here."

"Well I guess see you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Well goodnight Horo." Liana steeping at the front gate and Horo starting to leave.

"Um...Horo."Stopping at mid-step.

"I really did enjoy today and I'm really thankful that you're the first person to let me know that life isn't complete without friends and you're a very special person in my life."

"Well you too Liana you're a very special person in my life."

Horo began to walk again and Liana was out of sight but still leaving a very memorable night.

_I guess that she's isn't that bad for a person and to think of it she sure is nice the way she smiles makes me feel warm inside wait...what am I saying I just met her and now I'm falling for her snap out of it Horo you can't fall for someone you only met wait a minute do I actually have a feeling for her I don't know this feeling but for know I got to go home I'm feeling very sleepy.._

**_At Liana's room _**

_"Wow what I great day first I met new friends and even shared my life with them and I even met Horo. Horo sure is nice and kind too if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have met Yoh and the others well if you can just say it's like we have been tied together by destiny yah right what crap am I saying right know well I think that's all for today well I'm getting tired better go to sleep if I want to come early by tomorrow."_As Liana thought of the things that happened earlier she seemed quite content and happy of course tired too but all in all I think it was a fresh start for her friendship.

NEXT DAY 

"Hah...what a beautiful day to begin oh yeah yesterday what did happen yesterday oh yeah Horo we bump into each other and ended up meeting his friends well that was fun wait what time is it AHHHHHH it's that time I'm going to be late for school."

Liana got up took a shower got her things went down stairs and took a bite of her breakfast more like stuffing all the food inside her mouth and went outside the door surely she was in a hurry to go to school.

"AHHH if I didn't sleep late last night I wouldn't be in a hurry."

Liana got in time for the gates of the school to close then she heard someone calling her.

"**Liana hey Liana!"**It was Horo calling her in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh it's you Horo oh yeah you go to this school right where are the others?"

"There here there somewhere out there."

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine nothing has change really."

"Oh here come the others."

"Hey Liana, Horo."

"Hey Yoh."

Yoh was waving his hand with his trademark smile.

"So how are you today?"

"I'm fine really nothing has changed."

"Anna and the others are off to class."

"So where is your class today?"

"I have first period history."

"Well let's get going we don't want to be late for class well see you after school Liana we could all go home together why don't you first hangout in our house it will be fun!"

"Sure Yoh wait for me after class okay!"

"Well Horo I think we better get to class too."

"I guess you're right."

Liana and Horo went to class together they weren't in the same class Liana has history while Horo has math even so the both were together.

During class it seemed Liana is not paying attention to the lecture she seemed to be in deep thought.

_I wonder what's going to happen after class with Yoh and the others to say the least I don't have plans tonight it's sure is fun to spent time with my new friends especially with Horo is around wait why do I always think about him it's not that I have feelings for him is it? Nah it can't be I just like Horo as I friend nothing more than a friend._

As Liana pondered at the thought the last bell rang signaling that the class has ended.

"Okay class you will be tested on this topic by next week."

At the meantime Yoh and the others were walking in the hallway going out of school.

"I can't believe sensei would put out a pop quiz like that he didn't even say he was going to test us."Horo whining at the point of having a pop quiz.

"That's the point you idiot that's why it's called a pop quiz because it's not meant for telling and besides the lecture was up till last week sure sensei know that we studied it."Ren assuring that Horo can be stupid enough to not even notice it and to not even know what a pop quiz is.

While Horo was muttering stuff like_ Who the hell he think he is that was just a mere mistake but noooo it's too much of a big deal for him he think he's so almighty and smart well to think about it he's a know it all! I think he's brain has a sized of a big ball or something or better yet the sized of Japan for all I care. He didn't notice there was a pole in his way so..._

WHAM 

Horo bump his head on the wall and not to even notice that Liana saw the whole thing.

"God my head fells like spaghetti and why are all the people spinning ow...my head."

"Horo...Horo...are you okay."

"Huh...is that you Liana?"As Horo got his sight all cleared up Liana's figure seemed to be more clear this time.

"OH...it is you."

"You got to watch where you're going and be careful."Giving Horo a hand and having a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something I promise to be more careful this time."

"What you thinking well that's the reason why you got hurt."Ren with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Hahaha very funny Ren."

"I wasn't even laughing."

Liana at the meantime was the one who was laughing.

"Hahahaha...hahaha."

"What why are you laughing at!"

"Nothing it's just that your head...hahaha."

"What about my head."

"You got a bump in your head that's a sized of a potato hahaha..."

"Yah...Horo it's good enough to eat haha."

"Very funny you guys."

Yoh and the others kept laughing and laughing while Liana well she was still laughing but not that hard anymore but still one thought crept in her mind.

_OH Horo you crack me up sometimes._

**sakura mae su :well that's the end of chapter 4 I'm sorry for not updating my school year just started and I have tons of assignment and work to do but I think my cousin Ren would continue it.**

**renyao44: yah...yah I will.**

**sakura mae su : OH and thanks for those who reviewed**

**chibi.x.love: thnks for reveiwing and thank you for the help always aica! You are a true friend! Update on your story okay!**

**Danni Anne: thank you for reviewing your work is really appreciated keep reviewing okay!**

**sakura mae su: just reminders for those people who don't like HoroxOc pairing just don't bother reading this and reviewing it OKEI! oh and I almost forgot than you to Jai Akari for putting me in her fave authors list it means a lot to me!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Artistic Much?

True Meaning of Friendship

**sakura mae su: hi everyone it's been a long time since I last updated my story well anyways...**

**sakura mae su: well here's the fifth chapter of The True Meaning of Friendship...**

Chapter 5: Artistic Much?

"Does it still hurt?"Liana said as she put an ice bag on top of Horo's head.

"Yeah...ow..."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay..."

After all the incident happened in school they finally came to the onsen while Horo in the other hand was still in pain due to his lack of concentration and all now here he is sitting there with an ice bag on his right hand.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you I couldn't help it."

"No it's okay at least I made you smile."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I kind of notice that you were so stress about school and so I wanted to make you happy again, you look so much better with that smile in your face."

Liana was blushing at the very thought that Horo was so well thoughtful enough but her blush was so far enough that Horo didn't notice it."Well that takes care of that."

"Here let me hold it for you."Liana grabs the ice bag and holds it while Horo was relaxing quite a bit.

"Thanks."

"Hey Horo, Liana were going to Manta's house were just going to get something from there we will be back quite soon okay."

"Sure Yoh take your time."Horo said

Yoh went out the door and the others followed as well.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know well I was hoping to paint some more but I'm having problems I can't seem to think of anything right now."

"How come you always paint don't you get tired of it all?"

"Painting is my passion Horo of course not I never get tired of doing it."

"Well do anything you want I'll be here okay I'm just going to relax some more if you need anything just call me okay."

"Yup sure."

"Have fun Liana."

"I will."

After 2 hours of staring at blank space in her canvas it seemed Liana has no ideas coming into her head of what she's going to paint.

**"What kind of crap is this I've been here for 2 hours and yet nothing has come up in my mind!"**

Horo in the other hand was still in his room relaxing or should I say that something was on his mind and that is Liana.

"I wonder if Liana is finished yet."

"Well I've better go down to check."

Horo got off and went down stairs. He peeked to the backyard door there stood Liana with a paintbrush on one hand with her other hand in her chin.

_What she isn't finished yet in fact she haven't started yet she's been standing there for 2 hours and yet there's nothing in her canvas._

_Well I've better helped her since there's nothing for me to do anyway._

"You're standing there for 2 hours and yet you haven't done anything."

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who's painting here."

"Well if I was the one in your place I could have finished it minutes ago."Horo said with a matter-of-factly look.

"Yah...whatever mister- smarty- pants why don't you go to your room or anywhere where you can't disturb me so I can finished this already."

"Okay but if you need anything just say my name key..."

"Yah...I will."

After I hour of restless consideration she can't still think of anything to paint.

**"Ha! I'm sick and tired of this why can't I think of anything well here am I standing here when I thought it will be a perfect time to paint but noooooo my mind is to a bother to think of any ideas for heaven's sake!"**

Liana was still not convincing to say to Horo._ Horo I need your help can you help me think of an idea._ But still she thought..._If I can get Horo to help he might think I'm too stupid enough to not think of anything from the millions of ideas in the world and it's also for the sake of my reputation besides why does a professional need help to a newbie but on a second thought it's not a bad idea oh well...I just think of something wait a minute a got it I'll paint something interesting but what's interesting ah ha...I know I'll paint the sky yah the sky but where did I put the blue paint?_

"Horo!"

"Yah."

"Can you get the blue paint behind the door?"

"Yah sure."

Horo walked towards the back door carrying the paint with a paintbrush intact and handed in to Liana but when Horo handed it to Liana the paint splash right on Liana's nose.

**"Hahaha you look like a clown!"**Horo laughing it all the way as if there was nothing left for tomorrow (A: If you know what I mean.)

**"OH YEAH!"**

**"Here why don't you take this?"**A big slash of red paint fly through the air and it landed on Horo's hair.

"**Hahah well ice cream anyone!"**Well it seems that the red paint on Horo's hair look like a strawberry sundae.

"**Then have some of this!"**A splash of yellow paint smack right into Liana's face.

**"Well two can it play this game!"**

Both Liana and Horo threw paint at each other every color there is as soon as they knew it the whole backyard was covered with paint even the plants but beyond their amidst Yoh and Anna already got home from Manta's house and Yoh was the first one to see all this mess.

"**What happened here?"**

"Ooo---hhh."They said in unison with very puzzled looks."

**sakura mae su: well here's chapter five I'm sorry if I updated that long you see I was in the hospital four nine days and of course I have to recover so I just finished it just now anyways here are the things I want to give thanks to.**

**'chibi.x.love' thanks you for your great support and all and of course for reviewing and keep up the good work on your fanfic**

**MyPinkLibra thanks for the wonderful ideas you have given to me and good luck with your fanfic!**

**And for the readers pls. read this fanfic and don't forget to review key...**

**REVEIW PLS...**


	6. Torture is at stake

The True Meaning of Friendship

**sakura mae su: I'm sorry for my long update you see I have tons of homework**

**And tests are coming up so it's a big deal for me to study so sorry for those who waited so long for this. Well this is just a continuation for the last chapter the new chapter will be coming very soon ok I promise not to give up on this ok! Have fun reading!**

Chapter 6: Torture is at stake!

When Anna was about to head upstairs she realized that something was wrong she had gone back and opened the backyard door. There was paint were all of the place in the plants, fence everywhere.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BACKYARD?"

Liana and Horo exchange glances.

"He did it." Liana said.

"No she did it." Horo said

"Ok whoever did it will die eventually?"

Horo gulp so did Liana both just stand there until Anna lost her temper.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS UP WITH MY BACKYARD!" The furious Anna scolded the two which means torture is a head of them. Meanwhile while Anna was making her "homily" to both Liana and Horo, Yoh in the other hand was trying to calm Anna down because is he didn't pots will fly through the air **(A/U if you what I mean)**.

"Hey Anna why don't you calm down for a second."

"You want me to calm down look what they down to our backyard that's it you guys you have to clean this up or else."

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"But you have to clean it with a toothbrush and I want you guys to be done in 1 hour."

"What!"

"Hey Anna is that a bit harsh."

"Fine I'll make it 30 minutes and I want everything to be clean."

"But…"

"Do you want me to make it 20 or not."

"No Anna 30 minutes is fine." Liana said just in the nick of time.

Anna went ahead followed by Yoh inside the house.

As both started cleaning the backyard silence covered the whole area until Liana broke it down.

"Hey Horo you know what even though we have do clean this whole place with just a toothbrush and being tortured by Anna and surely our hands will fall off after this it isn't that bad."

"Not bad are you serious here I am with a toothbrush with you trying to clean this place up and I don't feel my hand anymore you called that not bad!"

"Yah I know that part is bad but what I am saying is if you looked at the bright side

We did have fun and I never had this fun in my entire life and it's very special to me."

"Special in what way?

"Special because I have to spend it with you that's why."

Horo was now trying to take all the words Liana say but there's one thing that's on his mind.

_Am I that special to her? _But Horo shrugged it off instead a smile was curved in his face.

"Ok stop being mushy all of a sudden and start working we don't want anymore torture from Anna.

"I agree."

_**sakura mae su: ok this was just a short chapter because this is just a continuation like I said so the new chapter will be posted soon ok and I want to give my special thanks to the following reviewers and supporters to The True Meaning of Friendship.**_

'**_chibi.x.love' thank you and pls. update ok I been waiting for so long for your next chapter so you better review or else!_**

_**MyPinkLibra thank you for giving your support on this fanfic and I just want you to know how much I love your fanfic being that Anna is torturing San Chi and likewise it's exiting I know**_

**_Cenarias of Sapphire thanks for reviewing and its ok because I too have so many assignments and tests so I understand._**

_**Ok the next chapter will be Ren? So stay tuned for the next chapter…..:)**_

**_And before I forget all you have to do is press the little button right there ok……._**


End file.
